30x9fandomcom-20200214-history
Version History (3069)
Note: Since this game no longer receives updates, the version history page will remain locked. The version history was taken directly from 3069's changelog page, here. v3D.4 "Super Powers" *Now you can start a new player with preset super-powers (just for fun). Includes "Predator", "Alien", "Hulk" and "Nightcrawler" *Fixed homing projectiles problems v3D.3 "Gameplay Tweaks" *Put a rate limit on stealing -- no longer can steal infinitely fast *Poison damage has increased *"Black Evil" (end game monster) can now always see you (unless invisible), and will find you ;-) v3D.2 "Bug Fixes" *Added a texture for virus containers / weapon stashes etc. (job "cell" targets) *Fixed a few bugs specific to "cell" jobs (e.g. target cell not being generated or named correctly on the Job tab) *Fixed a bug that caused a new player to not be placed in the center of the town *Fixed a bug that caused incorrect lighting for newly destroyed terrain *Made a few small changes that should improve stability (hopefully no more unexpected crashes while changing zones!) v3D.1 "Auto-Save" *Now automatically saves your game before entering a new zone (protection against rare crashes or system failures) v3D.0.1 "Crash Hotfix for International Systems" ' *Fixed a bug that caused incorrect prices and crashes on systems using different decimal separators v3D.0 '"3D and Much More" *Complete graphics overhaul, now using Ogre3D for full 3D rendering *Tons of bug fixes and game improvements to count or list *More sound effects v2.8.2 “Bribing and Bug Fixes” *You can now bribe zones into being non-aggressive (read Faction section in Help) *Changed the main menu's graphics to better suit the game *BALANCING: Game difficulty settings are slightly more pronounced *BUG FIXED: Earth Crystal directions were not always accurate when completing a job *BUG FIXED: Job target description wouldn't load correctly in all situations *BUG FIXED: Projectiles would "hit" zone edges, making it impossible to shoot on the edges of zones *BUG REALLY FIXED: Healing ETUs were still being labeled bad/mixed when randomly placed in a zone (not a store) v2.7 “Game Statistics” *Added real-time and detailed game statistics (number of kills etc.) -- need to start a new player with this version to use *Removed the title bar icons on the windows *BUG FIXED: Item count was displayed improperly when also using ETUs on yourself v2.6 “Bug Fixes” *BUG FIXED: Message window would not dock reliably *BUG FIXED: Job items would be placed in your inventory, when they should be in someone else's *BUG FIXED: Crash when hitting "cancel" on the "Set Turn Rate" option *BUG FIXED: Attacking enemies would generate a "Skill Failed" sound when failing to destroy an object *BUG FIXED: "Last Town" locator position now more accurately tracked v2.5 “Sound Effects and Balancing” *Sound effects! You can change the sound effects by replacing the .WAV files in the /sounds directory *BALANCING: Reduced the rate at which stamina increases *BALANCING: Reduced the stamina / strength increase when mining / destroying terrain *BALANCING: ETUs no longer can have a "Health Rate" effect, unless they are a Healing ETU *BALANCING: Significantly reduced the buy-back on items (it was too easy to make a fortune by mass-killing) *BALANCING: Reduced the rate of resistance increases from soaking in elemental liquids v2.1 *Added a "Game Difficulty" option when creating a new player (v2.0 players will have "Normal" difficulty) *Now actually stealing items from towns cause aggression, not the act of picklocking *Lights will no longer be generated on zone edges *BALANCING: reduced the cost of shot reflection and see invisibility properties *BALANCING: Keys now are not worth anything alone -- they are for unlocking, not reselling *BUG FIXED: Supporters had trouble going into the next zone with you in tight spaces *BUG FIXED: "Bad" healing ETUs were placed in zones that weren't really bad *BUG FIXED: Stamina wasn't increasing as expected when taking damage *BUG FIXED: You could keep targets selected that had been killed and removed from the game v2.0 “Major Release” *Many graphical improvements and additions, including particle effects, lighting, texturing and anti-aliasing *Torches and orbs glow light, and you can now sneak in the shadows at night *Night options (e.g. always/never/cycle nighttime) *New "protect item" job -- everyone is after you, can you survive? *Changed the storyline to more accurately portray my original intention *Strong attackers can now destroy trees and walls to get to you! *Now your player slides along walls to make moving in tight quarters easier *Increased the size of Information Window *Now the Earth's Crystal's direction will be revealed at the completion of every job *Item's tab will now be properly named "Store" or "Pile", depending on what you are looking at *Item's tab now displays number of items listed *Added an option on the game's menu to show/hide the messages window *Now every zone that could have a cave entrance, does *Labels now exist for common armor types listed on the Item's tab *Now the last window position is saved and restored upon restarting 3069 *BALANCING: Slightly reduced the sell-back rate on items *BALANCING: Programming is now more difficult to accomplish successfully *BUG FIXED: Messages being lost when closing the messages window *BUG FIXED: Killing/damaging yourself in a liquid caused faction changes *BUG FIXED: Could not teleport into liquids *BUG FIXED: Could walk through walls/trees next to liquids *BUG FIXED: Jobs had level 0 targets *BUG FIXED: You could not destroy terrain job targets in a town *BUG FIXED: Target was not refreshed when dropping an item *BUG FIXED: Invisibility was unreliable when attacking a friendly target *BUG FIXED: Could not pickup items that were on a just destroyed/mined target *BUG FIXED: Job item was not detected as a job item if you were holding it when reloading 3069 *BUG FIXED: Some mixed ETU's recharge cost were negative *BUG FIXED: Cave passages were being replaced by ruins and floors *BUG FIXED: Liquids were being generated and spread on zone borders without slowing effects v1.6 *Added to the documentation (e.g. factions) *Added 2 more graphics *Now pressing "M" (or clicking the messages area) will try and dock the messages window when it is open *Day & night durations have been increased *Locator's background is now dark gray (instead of black) -- good for underground locator use *Fixed a bug that caused newly programmed FPGAs to not show v1.5 *Fixed a crash when trying to build things without a proper selection *Made the Information Window taller -- allows for more information to be displayed without scrolling *The Messages window is now easier to read (changed colors) *"Show Information Window" option has been renamed to "Dock Information Window" *Mining is slightly less lucrative *Improved the mining messages *Improved the "you have reached your item carrying capacity" messages *Added a line in the documentation about using the Locator to find your dead body (and loot) v1.4 *Fixed the "Out of memory" exception. This was caused by the "thumbs.db" (or other non-image) trying to be opened. Now only PNGs are recognized (as now stated in the documentation) *If you try to create a player with the same name as a previous one, you will be asked if you want to replace the old player *A link to this site has been placed on the opening form *Fixed a bug that caused the level to not be displayed properly on a terrain cell *You now need a high enough level floor to support higher-level healing pods and laser traps *Reduced the price of the "homing shot" property *Fixed a bug that caused your item selection to stray *Now purchasing an item won't reset the item selection to the top *You can now sell construction items correctly (but they cannot be destroyed) *Jobs to kill people/monsters now say "Kill" instead of "Destroy" *Fixed a bug that allowed you to build on zone edges *Small improvements to the way effect descriptions are displayed (might not be so jumpy) v1.3c *First public release